Oh Cecilia
by AmbroseMaddoxRileyGirl
Summary: Cecilia is Randy's little sister and Randy brings her on the road with him because he feels like she deserves a break from home life. Cecilia agrees, finally relieved to get away from the hell she's been going through at home. Can meeting new people help her get away from her hell?
1. Chapter 1

I was stuck in a car with my older brother, many people know him as WWE superstar Randy Orton but to me he's my protective big brother. I don't get to see him much because of his job, he's constantly on the road, I do miss him. He had a couple of days off and he came to visit the family here in Missouri and he suggested I have a little holiday and go on the road with him, much to the delight of my boyfriend, Jack. Jack is someone who I've been with since I was 18 and now I'm 23. He was the most perfect boyfriend when we first got together, but recently it's been a rocky relationship, I feel trapped sometimes. He hits me if I step out of line, so a lot of the time I just agree to anything he says to avoid getting hit again. Noone in my family likes him but I can't help but love him no matter what. When he heard I was going on the road with Randy he wasn't please. I got a few kicks to the ribs while I was at home packing, no doubt they'll bruise. But as soon as he heard Randy at the door he stopped and left the house. I finsihed packing and left with Randy.

"So, are you excited to come with me?" Randy asked me, with his famous grin on his face.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I flashed a smile back at him. He shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road.

"You just seem a little bit off, that's all. Everything okay at home?" He asked me. I nodded quickly. I never told him about Jack and his actions. He's the one person I trust the most about anything, but when it came to this, I just bottle everything up. "Cecilia, you were always a terrible liar. You know that right?" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes. Even at 34, he was pretty immature. Why was I complaining? I loved my big brother. "Was Jack okay with me taking you on the road?" He asked as we pulled into the parking lot by the arena.

"Perfectly fine with it." I sounded pretty convincing, which was a good sign. I was excited to see him perform tonight. Being away from home made me happy. It was just the fact that I had to go back.

I was excited to see everything that goes on, I watch him on TV all the time but this was the first time I've been backstage and I couldn't wait to meet his friends, I already met John Cena because of how close he is with Randy, they're like best friends and I see John as another big brother. I climbed out the car and held onto my ribs, they were hurting me a little bit but I hid my pain from Randy. He walked round to me and I smiled at him then walked inside with him.

"I get my own locker room but sometimes I share with John so you won't need to worry about seeing what you don't need to see" Randy chuckled making me laugh.

"Well, just make sure you get changed in the bathroom" I said as we walked into his locker room and he dropped his bag off. "I'm a bit hungry. Are you?" He asked me and I nodded. We walked together backstage to catering to get something to eat. There were a load of superstars and divas in catering. It was all overwhelming, considering all eyes were on me. John immediately spotted us and waved a signal for us to go over to him.

"It's great to see you again, Cecilia." He smiled at me. I pulled out a chair to sit on. Randy went over to grab us some food. He knew what I liked. "How's everything?" I ran my fingers through my thick brown hair. Thoughts came rushing through. I couldn't exactly speak up about everything.

"Everything is fine. I recently started my new job, which has been good to me. What about you?" I shuffled around in my seat. I was trying to be casual. But, all I could feel was anxious.

"Life is good. Me and Nikki are stronger than ever. I'm really happy with everything. I'm glad to hear you're okay though." He ruffled up some of my hair. It made me giggle.

"What are you two kids up to?" Randy asked when he came over with our food.

"Kids? I'm older than you, Randal" John said.

"Your age is older but your mind isn't" Randy replied.

"Ass" John said. I laughed at them both before I bit into my sandwich. I looked around the room and recognised all the divas and superstars from TV. Having Randy as my brother it was difficult to be starstruck. "Did you get to see Alanna this time?" John asked Randy. Alanna is my 6 year old niece, Randy's ex wife Samantha hasn't allowed Randy to see her since he got a new girlfriend.

"I went to Sam's house but she told me to leave. I want to battle for custody but with my job I don't think I have a chance." Randy sighed. I didn't like seeing him sad. Alannna was his princess and he missed her a lot. Even I missed her.

"So will she be like that with any girlfriend you get or just Kim?" John asked.

"She said just Kim because she thinks Kim is only using me and she doesn't want Alanna to get used to Kim. I'm actually thinking about leaving her. Not just so I can see my daughter but because she tells me to forget about Alanna. I'd never forget my daughter. Nobody ever comes above my princess" Randy said. I smiled at him, he had so much love for his daughter and I was happy to hear that he would dump Kim.

"And that's the thing as well. If Randy doesn't get to see her, then I don't either. I miss my niece." I sighed. Randy nodded to me.

"If you break up with Kim, will it really change anything with Samantha?" John asked Randy, who shrugged at the question.

"I'm hoping it does. I need my daughter in my life. I can't just throw that away." He was really hurt by it. It was heartbreaking. He had a right to see Alanna no matter who he was dating.

"You're such a great dad to her." John smiled positively at him. I knew Randy could do this. He can get through anything. While, John and Randy were talking, I was in my own little world. I could feel these eyes watching me from afar. I decided to study the room carefully to see who was watching me. It seemed a bit weird. I spotted them. It was a man, not so much older than me. His hair was two-toned, his eyes... Well I couldn't tell what colour they were but they were nice. But he just kept watching me.

I broke contact and turned to Randy. "Try not to look obvious. Who's that?" I asked him, pointing in the mans direction.

"Colby, well Seth Rollins" Randy said looking over at Colby.

"Oh the shield guy. He looked differet" I said looking back over at him. He was getting something to eat and I couldn't tear my eyes away from him.

"Um, Cece can you not?" Randy said to me. I blushed and looked away. I know I have Jack but Colby was one of the best looking men I've seen in a while. No harm in looking I guess.

"Yeah!" John added as Nikki walked over.

"Hey babe. Hey Randy" She said as she sat on John's lap then looked at me.

"I'm Cecilia, Randy's little sister" I said smiling at her and she smiled back.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nikki" She said.

"Ditto." I smiled at her. I turned my attention back to Colby, who was paying attention to me."He just keeps looking at me." I whispered to Randy. He groaned at me. I knew I shouldn't be looking, but it was really hard not to look. He was gorgeous. And it felt like he had an interest in me. I didn't even know why. My heart started racing when he decided to come over to us.

"Hey gang." He looked down at me with a smile on his face.

"Hey Colbs. Where's the other guys?" Randy asked. I suddenly got all shy and stayed quiet.

"Well, Joe is on his way and Jon and Renee went to the mall before they come here" Colby said.

"Joe and Jon?" I asked looking at Randy.

"Roman and Dean" Randy said with a chuckle.

"My bad" I said feeling slightly embarrassed which made Colby laugh. He had a really cute laugh. He pulled out the chair beside John which was opposite me.

"So, you ready for an ass kicking tonight?" John asked Colby who laughed again.

"You wish, John. I can win easily" Colby said.

"My man is gonna win" Nikki said as she kissed John's cheek. I stayed quiet as I finished eating.

"I'm Cecilia, by the way." I managed to speak up. He held out his hand across the table. I laughed a little bit and shook his hand. His hand was huge compared to mine. It was a tough handshake, but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

"Get your long arm off of this table!" John complained. Colby had gotten his arm on his food, so you could see why he'd gotten mad about it.

"So, Cecilia. Are you watching the show tonight?" He asked me. I got excited, I didn't want to seem so weird to him, but I couldn't hide how excited I was.

"Yes! From backstage. Randy's taking me out to a bar later." I tried to play it cool. It soon failed. He chuckled.

"Well maybe I could tag along with the lads later. If you don't mind, of course."

"No, we don't mind. Do we, Randy?" I nudged him with my shoulder. He gave me a disapproving look but he soon gave into my look.

"No. We don't mind." He faked a smile.

"Cool, sounds good." Colby said as he finished eating.

"I'll see you guys later. Nice meeting you, Cecilia" Colby said as he got out of his chair and left catering.

"What a nice guy" I said as I looked at Randy and John.

"You stopped drooling?" Nikki asked as I blushed, she laughed and kissed John before she left too and I was left with Randy and John again.

"How is the delightful boyfriend of yours?" John asked putting emphasis on the word delightful. Like my family, John also didn't like Jack.

"He's fine. Busy with work so he gets stressed a lot" I said trying to avoid talking about Jack as much as possible.

"He works? I didn't know that. I thought he just lived off of you" John said. He wasn't wrong, Jack used to live off of my income because he was too lazy to get a job but I was now grateful he found one.

"Right kid, back to the locker room. Show is starting soon" Randy said as he stood up.

I stood up with Randy and we made our way to his locker room. "I don't wanna go in there. I'll just wait here for you to change." I told him, feeling slightly embarrassed. He nodded and went inside. I stood outside. It was awkward to see all the Superstars and Divas pass me by. I got strange looks from them but I just shook it off. I had desperate text messages from Jack. I really wanted to ignore them but if I did, I wouldn't know what was going to happen when I returned home. I just didn't see why he had to be like this whenever I went out without him._ 'I don't know when, I'll be back. And no, I won't sleep with anyone while I'm here.'_ I replied to him. I let out a groan but jumped out of my skin when I saw Colby standing in front of me.

"Boyfriend trouble?" He asked. My heart was beating fast around him. I didn't even know why.

"Guess you could say that." I said bitterly. I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh.

"Someone's got you pissed off." He joked which caused me to let out a small smile.

"He can wait." I said confidently. I was proud of myself for saying that. I knew in the end, I was going to regret it.

"What's up, kid?" He stood next to me.

"I don't kiss and tell." I said, causing him to smile. It was such a beautiful smile. We were soon interrupted by Randy

"Do I sense some flirting?" I blushed hysterically.

"Um, nah, just a friendly conversation." Colby said and he winked at me which made me blush even more. I giggled then looked at Randy.

"I'll take you to one of the rooms where they have a TV for tonight." Randy said and I nodded.

"Might pop in there myself later. See you there" Colby said as he walked in the other direction. I watched him leave then walked with Randy. My mind was filled with Colby but that soon went away when I got another text from Jack. My stomach dropped when I read what he said_ 'You better not even talk to any other guy unless it's your brother or else that pretty little burn mark on your arm will be the same on your other arm'_I sighed as my mind flashed back to when he gave me that scar. He had been out all night and he got home drunk and accused me of sleeping his best friend and because I denied it he assumed I was lying and burnt me with the iron. I tried to push that out of my mind so Randy wouldn't notice.

"So here we go, you'll be watching the show with Nikki and Brie." Randy smiled at me. I introduced myself to Brie who was really lovely. Randy had to leave us which made me feel a little bit anxious.

"So what do you do, Cecilia?" Brie asked. I sighed and thought back to when I got a job as a therapist, Jack was jealous. I guess you can figure out how that argument ended. "Earth to Cecilia? Everything okay?" Brie waved her hand in front of my face. I snapped out of the bad thoughts and put on a smile.

"I recently got a job as a therapist. I love helping people."

"You never wanted to be a Diva?" Brie pushed on. I shrugged.

"I did. But I was brought down. It's nothing." Jack disapproved of me being on the road as a Diva. I had a hard time convincing him that I wouldn't do anything with another man whilst I was away with Randy.

"Really? What happened?" I rolled my eyes. I was tired of her trying to snoop around.

"It's nothing." I said through gritted teeth. She threw up her hands in defence as I turned around to face the TV. The show was about to start. I was ready to cheer on my big brother.

The show started with the authority in the ring and then Colby came out. I smiled seeing Colby on TV, then an angry Randy came to the ring and started yelling at Colby then he gave him an RKO. "Ha, I'm so glad Randy done that" Brie said as I looked at her.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just don't like Colby. He's mean and he thinks he can have any girl he wants" Brie said.

"I've met him, he seems nice" I said.

"Yeah, he seems nice, Brie" Nikki said looking at her sister. I sighed and turned back to the TV and carried on watching RAW.

Triple H had announced that Colby would be up against Randy and John in a triple threat match. I was excited to see them all perform. Especially Colby. Who did Brie think she was, spreading rumours about people? I'm glad I haven't told her much about me. I was starting to trust Nikki more than her. AJ Lee was up against Paige. They were both brilliant in the ring, and their storyline was great too. Being adored by many people must've felt amazing. I had goosebumps just at the thought of becoming a Diva.

"So, when are you two in the ring?" I asked Nikki.

"They're actually letting me go out with John tonight so I can support him. I'd love for you to come out and support your brother. All you need is a little make over." Nikki smiled at me, I blushed.

"No, I'm fine here!" I sighed. Colby made his way over to us.

"Hey Nikki. Brie." He gave Brie a look then turned to me. "Cecilia, what do you think of the show so far? Amazing to be here, right?"

"Yes, definitely, Is it weird that I feel like a little fan girl being here?" She asked with a blush.

"Not at all. Just 'cause you're brother works here doesn't mean you can't be a fan" Colby said as Brie sighed and walked away. Colby shrugged and rolled his eyes, she was really starting to annoy me. "So where are you heading after the show tonight?" Colby asked.

"Not sure, wherever Randy takes me" I said as I noticed Nikki smiling behind Colby.

"Well, give me your number and I shall text you later and you can let me know" He said handing me his phone. I put my number in his phone and handed it back to him. "Great. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready to kick your brothers ass tonight" Colby said with a smirk as he walked away. I watched him walk away then heard Nikki beside me.

"Awww. He likes you" Nikki said.

"He's just being friendly" I said, even though part of me hoped that he did.

"Hey, what's Brie's problem?" I asked as Nikki shrugged. "I have no idea" She said.

"Maybe she has the hots for, Colby." I joked, earning a giggle from Nikki.

"Nah, she's just distant from everyone lately. Even me." She shrugged. I felt bad for Nikki, but what could you do? I know I was with Jack, but Colby was a good guy. I was scared to see his reaction to when he sees me text another man. And, I couldn't exactly tell Colby I couldn't have his number without it sounding suspicious. "Im convincing John to go out later. I wanna see you flirt with Colby some more. It's cute to watch." She winked at me. I rolled my eyes, but laughed a little bit. It was actually fun being here, making friends. Nikki had to leave. It was just me watching the final match. I was ready to see my brother in action. Especially Colby as well. I started humming along to Randy's theme song. He had his game face on. Next was Colby, then John. I started getting tense, even though it would probably be a brilliant match.

Once the match had ended with Colby winning the match I stayed in Randy's locker room waiting for him to get dressed and on our way to the hotel. Thankfully I managed to convince Randy to get me my own hotel room. I was good at giving him my little puppy dog look, he always fell for it. I smiled as he finally walked out the shower room dressed and ready.

"Let's go baby sis" He said as I got up of the bench and walked out with him.

"Stop calling me baby" I said as he laughed. We got back into his car and we went back to the hotel so he could drop his stuff off and I could get ready for the night ahead. I walked into my room and looked at my ringing phone with the name Jack flashing on it. I sighed before answering.

"Hey babe" I said.

"Finally, have barely heard from you all day. Already moved on have you?" He asked, I rolled my eyes, I never knew he could be so insecure.

"No. I told you I wouldn't be in to any other man except you" I said. He just wasn't buying it.

"I told you not to go with your brother. You didn't listen, you never listen to me, you know what happens when you don't listen to me? You think I like doing that to you? Do you?" He said. I wanted to cry but I tried staying calm on the phone. I wanted to answer yes because I knew he did like hitting me, he always laughed at me whenever he hit me, he always got a thrill out of abusing me, but me being me still loved him but I could feel that love slowly leaving, I was beginning to feel trapped. "Don't do anything while you're gone, I hope you're staying in tonight. Bye" He said then hung up. I sat on the bed and cried before picking myself up and going to shower. I needed a night away from my thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

I got out of the shower, and threw on a black dress, which reached my knees. I only put a little bit of makeup on. I didn't want to make that much effort. I also didn't want to, mainly because of Jack. I sighed, grabbing the hotel keys. I left my room, locking the door behind me. I went to go and find Randy's room. He was standing outside, wearing his casual clothes. A white buttoned shirt, and jeans.

"Ready, little one?" He said, with a chuckle at the end. I rolled my eyes, but nodded. We headed out to a local bar he seemed to like. Luckily, it wasn't that far from the hotel. I was ready to forget all about Jack for the night, and actually have some fun. "

So, who's coming tonight? Just, John, Nikki and Colby?" I asked Randy. He scratched the back of his head.

"I think Jon and Joe might be coming as well." I hadn't met them yet, so it would be nice to meet more people in the business. I was hoping Brie wouldn't be there. I didn't want the fun to go away, just because of her.

I sat in the booth with Randy and he went to the bar and got me a drink while we waited for the others to arrive. It wasn't long until John and Nikki walked in and spotted me and Randy.

"Started without us I see" John said with a smile as he gave Nikki a kiss on the cheek then walked to the bar with her. I sipped on my drink as I spotted Colby walk in with Jon and Joe. I tried my hardest not to blush when I saw how good Colby looked. He had a black buttoned shirt with dark coloured jeans. He saw us and walked over with a smile.

"Hey you made it" I said as I finished my drink and Colby came and sat in the booth with us.

"Of course" Colby said as John walked back over with more drinks.

I wasn't that much of a big drinker, but tonight, something inside me just told me to go for it. Have fun, because I'm young. Colby was sitting next to me, which made me nervous, but I shook it off. We were all discussing the show, how great it turned out to be. Colby kept glancing at me from time to time. I could tell, because Nikki kept pulling these stupid faces. I would blush at times, and hide away.

"You've been doing that for near enough five times now." He whispered. I giggled,

"I'm sorry. It's just Nikki and her stupid face pulling." He seemed so unconvinced.

"Are you sure that's the reason, Cecilia?" He laughed a little bit. I just shrugged, and took a sip of my drink. My phone would buzz every half hour or so. I was starting to feel a little angry about it. I pulled out my phone and sighed then switched it off. It was obvious Colby noticed my mood change. "What's wrong?" He whispered to me as I tried to hide my mood but it wasn't working with Colby.

I shook my head and downed the rest of my drink. "Just want to forget it right now" I said and asked Jon for another drink. Randy walked over to me and Colby.

"Hey man, I'm heading out with Saraya. Do you mind looking after Cecilia? Don't let her get too drunk and if anything happens to her I will be after you." Randy said to Colby. I rolled my eyes and looked at Saraya, I didn't even notice her show up, she seemed nice, I wonder what her relationship with Randy was. The is the one time I would have been okay with him cheating.

I hoped he would get together with Saraya. Their relationship seemed nice. I was nervous. This was the first time I was properly with Colby. I waved Randy and Saraya goodbye.

"So, he won't know if you get too drunk. Come on, cheer up." He grinned. He pushed himself up, and made his way over to the bar. I didn't even bother to switch my phone back on. Colby eventually made his way back to me, "Drink up." He winked, causing me to giggle. I took a sip. The aftertaste was terrible.

"Jesus, Colby! Are you trying to get me drunk?" I joked. He just shrugged.

"I can't order a beautiful lady a drink?" I blushed a little bit. He found me beautiful? He put his drink on the table. "Come on lets dance" Colby said as he took my drink out of my hand and took my hand into his. I felt butterflies in my stomach when he touched me. I stood up and allowed him to lead me to the dance floor. I started dancing with Colby who was smiling at me. "Nice to see you liven up" Colby said as he placed his hands on my hips.

I placed my hands on his shoulders. "All thanks to you." I smiled. He pulled me closer to him. He never took his eyes off of me. He made me melt. I was feeling all these emotions.

"So, are you single?" He whispered as she spun me around slowly.

"Sadly, no." I sighed. He buried his face in my neck.

"That's too bad, I was starting to like you." He chuckled. I wanted to stay like this forever. He was so lovely to me. We stopped dancing for a while. I went back to the booth to get my drink. I downed it quickly.

"I'm getting this round." I winked at him.

"I can't allow a beautiful lady buy me a drink. I'm the gentleman" Colby said walking to the bar with me. I smiled at him then stood at the bar with him as he ordered our drinks then we walked back to the booth and he sat down and I sat beside him as we drank our drinks. "Where's your boyfriend?" I tensed at that question. I didn't wabt to think about Jack.

"In Missouri" I said not looking at him as I carried on drinking then completely downed my drink.

"First love?" He asked and I nodded. "Everything alright with you two?" He asked. I really didn't want to talk about Jack. I didn't want to tell anyone about mind and his issues we have. But, I knew one day I needed to speak up, and maybe this was the time.

"Can we get some more drinks?" I asked him. I was feeling a bit tipsy really. I wanted to feel more and more. He chuckled.

"You're really on it tonight." He commented. I shrugged.

"I just wanted to have a good time."

"You avoided my question." He stared at me. I felt so scared. I didn't want to be judged for what Jack does.

"We're fine" I said and tried my best to fake a smile hoping Colby believed me. Colby went off to the bar and got more drinks. He came back with a tray of drinks, he had 4 shots, 2 each and a couple other drinks. He smiled at me then handed me the first shot. We took the shot then he looked at me.

"More?" He asked. I nodded and we done the second shot. He smiled at me and I could feel myself getting drunk. I blushed and hid my face from him. He gave me a feeling in my stomach that I haven't felt in a long time with Jack. He gave me attention that Jack didn't give.

"So are you single?" I slurred. He nodded and took a sip of his new drink. I felt happy that he was, but I couldn't have him.

"Can we go back to my hotel room? We could order some drinks there!" I giggled. His eyes widened, but he nodded. He stood up and pulled me up. He held my hand. I had goosebumps. We stumbled outside. I had some people staring at me, but I shook it off. I didn't care tonight.

"So what room are you in?" He asked me.

"Umm. 421." I said as we walked he short distance to the hotel. We walked in and stood waiting for the elevator. I sighed happily and held onto Colby's hand. Forgetting all about Jack. We got in he elevator up to the 4th floor and walked to my room. I suddenly felt dizzy as we walked in and I stumbled in but was caught by Colby.

"No more drinking for you. Get ready for bed" Colby said as he placed me on the bed. "Where's your pjs?" He asked. I giggled and laid back. "Helpful" He chuckled then threw me my pjs. I got off the bed.

"Unzip me!" I said slapping my back. Not thinking or caring that Colby was here. Colby hesitated then walked over and unzipped my dress. He walked back to where he was then glanced at me.

"What the hell is that?" He asked pointing to my ribs.

"Make up." I said sarcastically as I slowly moved away from him. He stood there and gave me a look. I sighed and sat on the bed. "My boyfriend, Jack. He... Hits me." I mumbled, looking down at the ground. Colby sat beside me. He looked angry, but he knew how to control himself.

"Im gonna kill him, Cecilia. I've known you for one day, but I know, no man should ever hit a woman. He needs a taste of his own medicine." He had so many emotions with saying that.

"It's fine, honestly. I mean..." I trembled off. It wasn't fine. I shouldn't have to put up with his bull anymore.

"Have you told anyone?" He asked. I slowly shook my head."Why? You have Randy and others in your family who would help you" He said. I closed my eyes refusing to look at me.

"He said he would kill me if anyone found out. I can't leave him. He needs me" I said. Colby rolled his eyes.

"That's what he's got you to believe? He doesn't need you" He said to me. I didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Can you please leave? And don't tell anyone about this" I said laying on my bed and turning away from him. He sighed and slammed the door shut as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up, my head was pounding. I remember dancing with Colby and drinking a lot more than I should've done. The rest was all a blur. I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and switched it on. I had 18 missed calls from Jack. They were all filled with voicemails too. I checked them. "You stupid idiot. You think I wouldn't find out your phone was turned off? You're sleeping with another man aren't you, you bitch?" Some others were what he was going to do when I go back home. If I ever did. I want to stay with Randy for a long time. I didn't want to go home to a bully. It was time I opened up to people.

"Cecilia? We need to talk." I heard someone knocking at my hotel door. I was too scared to answer in case it was Jack. "It's Colby." He yelled.

"Alright. No need for the banging and yelling" I said as I got out of bed and opened the door and allowed Colby in. My hand went to my head as I walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed some water. "What's up?" I asked. He gave me a weird look which I didn't understand.

"What exactly do you remember from last night?" He asked.

"Drinking and dancing. Not sure how I ended up here" I said as I sat on the bed. His eyes still on me. "Oh God, I didn't do anything stupid did I?" I asked. I took a sip of water and gave him a look. "I didn't kiss you did I?" My eyes widened. He shook his head.

"No. You told me about your boyfriend. You took off your dress, I saw a bruise. We got into an argument." My heart started pounding. I told him about Jack? I took a deep breath.

"How much did I tell you?" I asked, my hands shaking.

"The part where he hits you. But, I'm sensing he does more to you. Tell me." He leaned his back against the wall, and looked at me.

"I can't, Colby. You don't understand. I can't tell you anymore. He'll beat it out of me. He threatened to kill me if I EVER breathed a word to anyone. Especially you! I've known you for a day, for christ sake." I raised my voice a little bit. I didn't like it when I got like this. I needed to calm down, and fast.

"You really think I'm scared of him? He's never coming near you again" Colby said. I sighed and looked away from him.

"Please don't tell anyone. Please." I said trying not to cry.

"I promise, if you promise to tell him that you're finished with him" He said. My eyes widened at the thought.

"I can't do that Colby" I said and he shook his head.

"You can. Don't let him bully you" He said. I sighed as the door knocked.

"It's Randy, do you want to go have breakfast?" He said. I looked at Colby then whispered

"Go hide in the bathroom. He'll think things if he sees you here this early" I said as Colby walked off into the bathroom and I opened the door for Randy.

"Hey kid." He smiled but it soon faded. "Have you been crying?" He asked, worried. I simply shook my head. I walked over to the mini fridge, and threw him a bottle of water. "Someone's hungover. You're not talking." He mentioned.

"Oh, sorry. I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast. There's a few things I need to do first." I said, trying to act casual. I had so many things on my mind. Colby wanted me to leave Jack. Jack would hurt me. Randy would assume things if he saw Colby here. I couldn't cope right now.

"Cecilia, are you sure you're okay?" He asked me.

"I'll meet you downstairs!" I snapped at him. I felt so bad.

"Okay, be down in 10 minutes" He said and walked out my room. I sighed and Colby walked out the bathroom.

"Cecilia, if you don't tell him, I will. This isn't a secret I'm happy keeping." Colby said as I grabbed some fresh clothes.

"Just do it for me?" I said looking at him.

"Cecilia, no." Colby said. He was very stubborn.

"Can you leave please? I have to get ready to go have breakfast with Randy." I said as Colby nodded.

"I'll see you later" He said. I gave him a small smile as he walked out. I quickly threw on my clothes. I didn't bother making an effort. I just wanted to eat breakfast, and look around at the sights. I left my room, and made my way down to the bottom of the hotel. I looked around to see if I could spot Randy. I saw him with Colby. My heart was beating fast. I thought I told him to keep it a secret? I quickly rushed over to them both to see what they were talking about. "Hey boys." I smiled at Randy, then shot a look at Colby. He gave me one back. I broke contact

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"SmackDown tonight. You up for watching that as well, kid?" Randy's tone was a bit different with me. I knew I shouldn't of snapped at him. I'm never like that with him.

"Yeah I am" I said giving him a smile as Colby looked at me.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Enjoy your breakfast" Colby said as he walked away down the hall.

"Come on kiddo, I fancy some pancakes" Randy said. I couldn't help but smile. Pancakes was always Randy's favourite and he always used to make them with Alanna in the mornings before this situation with the divorce happened. It's a good thing me and Sam are still on good terms, it means I can persuade her to allow Randy a lot more time with Alanna. I got into Randy's car and he drove us to the diner, much like the one we always went to in Missouri. Once we got there we walked in and we were seated by a polite waiter. The breakfast order came by fast, considering they weren't that busy today. "So, things with you and Colby. How are they?" He asked. He seemed a bit suspicious. I think he was wanting me to cheat on Jack because, well let's face it, Randy didn't like him either. None of my friends or family did. If only they knew.

"Fine. We're just friends, that's all." I said, cutting my pancake in half. He raised his eyebrow.

"Right. I saw you two flirting last night. Do you like him?" He leaned forward.

"Early days really." I sighed, taking a bite of my pancake.

"And, Jack doesn't know you were flirting with another man, no?" I could feel the pressure, I didn't like it.

"Randy... can we just eat in peace, please?" I asked him. He shrugged, and took a bite of his food.

"You'll have to talk to me sometime, you know."

"Yes, but there's nothing to talk about on that subject. So tell me about your love life. Like you and Saraya maybe?" I asked trying to switch the conversation from me to him.

"Well, I like Saraya and I want us to be serious rather than just an affair so I broke up with Kim last night. So now me and Saraya are even happier." Randy said and my eyes widened.

"I'm glad you've got rid. Now hopefully Sam will let you see Alanna a lot more" I said and he smiled.

"Yeah. I let Sam know. I got to facetime with Alanna this morning and she was asking when I'm gonna see her." Randy said.

"Aww when will that be?" I asked.

"In 2 days, we're heading back to Missouri for a few days off" He said and I sighed. I wasn't ready to go back to Jack. I didn't want to face him.

"That's great. So glad you're rid of that wicked witch" I said. I gave him a smile but deep down I was scared about heading home.

"Did you let Jack know, you'll be seeing him soon? Or is he giving you shit because of staying out with me too much?" He asked, his tone angering a bit. If Randy could leave Kim, maybe I could leave Jack. It's just the aftermath when I tell him. If I even end it. I love him, but... I'm growing feelings for Colby. I shouldn't be with a bully, he was right.

"No, I haven't yet. But, I will. Can I see Alanna with you? Or do you want some daddy/daughter time?" I smiled. He gave me a look.

"As long as he doesn't come with you, then of course you can." He gave me a grin. Even if I did tell Jack that I was seeing my niece, he probably wouldn't allow it. I got out my phone, and went onto my messages. I had 5 from him. I texted him, I'd be home in 2 days to see him. He immediately replied,_ 'Good, we need to have a little chat about that, don't we?'_ It made me feel sick, not that I'd done anything wrong, but the fact he would put beating me so lovely in a text.

Once me and Randy finished our breakfast we went back to the hotel and he grabbed his bag then we went to the arena. I stayed silent thinking about if I'll ever have the courage to leave Jack. We got to the arena and walked backstage and to Randy's locker room. There was a knock at the door and Randy opened it and let Saraya in.

"Hey lovely" He said giving her a peck on ner lips. I smiled and stood up from the bench.

"Hey. Hey Cecilia" She said.

"Hey" I replied. "I'm gonna go walk rount a little. Let you two be alone" I said as I walked out the locker room. I walked around the arena. I spotted a few people, giving them a small smile. Then I saw Colby with Jon. They were talking about something. I decided to walk over to them. "Hi." I put on a smile. Jon looked at me.

"Hey! I'll catch you guys later, Renee's waiting for me." He waved before leaving me and Colby.

"Did you tell him?" He asked me. I sat down on a bench. He sat with me.

"I haven't. I can't, I'm so scared. I'm going back in 2 days. But, I'll be back traveling after that." I told him. He sighed. He took my hand.

"You need to. You'll be okay, he's your brother. As for going home, just remember - it's only two days. If he hurts you, I will kick his ass." He scowled. I giggled at him. He was so cute.

"I know. Thank you for being a big support." I said as I pulled him in for a hug. It was warm, and I felt protected when I was near him. It was nice. He kissed me on the head and released me from the hug.

"2 days away, I will miss you" He said and I giggled.

"Aww no you won't, you're lying" I said as we walked into catering so he could get something to eat.

"Nope. I wouldn't lie about that" He said.

"I'll miss you too then" I said as my phone buzzed with Jack calling me. I sighed and Colby took the phone from me and pressed ignore.

"When you're here, don't ever speak to him, he's not worth it." He said and I gave him a small smile. I sat down at a table while he went to get some food. Jack sent me messages, but I ignored them just like Colby said to. "Please tell Randy when you get back home though. He needs to know, and you need to put a stop to it." He told me as he sat down next to me. I sighed.

"Can we please drop this?" He took a bite of his food.

"I'm just saying. Don't go all snappy on me. You're not like that." He said. He was right. I took some food from his plate."Hey! Colby doesn't share food." He pouted. I laughed at him, and took a bite of it.

"Neither do I, but I'm still hungry from earlier." I smiled brightly at him.

"Fine. But you're lucky I like you" He said fake glaring at me making me giggle and I took a bit more from his food. He smiled and carried on eating. "Christmas is coming!" He said sounding like an excited child. I smiled and looked at him.

"Like Christmas do you?" I asked and he nodded.

"My second favourite. First being my birthday. A day all about me" He grinned.

"Love yourself much?" I said and he nodded.

"I do a lot" He said as he finished his food and started drinking his drink.

"I wish I could about myself" I mumbled.

"You should be more confident, you're gorgeous, and that idiot isn't worth it." He smiled at me. I gave a small smile back. Jack was the reason I disliked myself. I shouldn't be wasting my time on someone who will never change. I was glad I had the support from Colby. I was glad he even liked me that way.

"Do I have to get you a Christmas present?" I joked which caused him to laugh.

"You could be my present you know." He winked. I was blushing like mad. I wondered why I couldn't of met Colby way before I knew about Jack. He laughed and wrapped me into his arms into a tight bear hug. I instantly relaxed in his arms. We broke apart then walked out of catering and I went back into Randy's locker room and he was in his ring gear and had his top on. I gave him a smile and sat on the bench.

"So where did you head off too, missy?" He raised an eyebrow. I instantly smiled thinking about being in Colby's arms again. I was hoping it would be more. I was hoping Colby could've come to Missouri with me, but then there would've been trouble with Jack.

"I met up with Colby, brother." He made some gagging noises. I rolled my eyes.

"So are you off to the gym before the show?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yes, also Colby will be there." He sung, which caused me to giggle. "Bet you wanna come now don't you?" He asked and I blushed.

"Well, it's better than being stuck here alone isn't it?" I said to him and he just laughed. Real reason was that I didn't want to miss seeing Colby in the gym all sweaty and looking hotter than usual.

"I'll ask Saraya if you can borrow some gym clothes" He said as he picked up his phone. My eyes widened and remembered all my bruises.

"No, don't. I'm fine wearing what I got. Besides, I probably won't train or anything. I'll just watch" I said as he put his phone away.

"You sure?" He asked me as I nodded and he picked up his bag and we walked to the small gym they had set up at the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking slightly longer with this one. Sadly my granddad past away so I've kind of had a week from hell and I've just recently found time to continue writing this story with my friend.<strong>

**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day I was heading back home for a couple of days. Randy was nice enough to bring me back on the road with him, which I was really glad about. I also had to pick up the courage to dump Jack. That was something I was really scared about and I wasn't sure how to even go about doing that. I know he would hurt me. I've threatened to leave him before but he beat me up so bad that I was in hospital, had to make up a lie that I fell down the stairs. I sighed as I was sat on the plane beside Randy. We had about another hour left on our journey and I could tell Randy was excited. After what felt like years to him, he was gonna get to see Alanna.

"You'll see Colby soon you know" Randy said chuckling at me. He always teased me about my friendship with Colby.

"Yes I know that." I smiled at him. I couldn't stop thinking about Colby and how close we are. He'd been a huge support to me, and I was glad I finally had courage to end it with Jack. I was planning on sleeping when I got home, and then telling him that I was finished. I was extremely nervous as you'd expect, but luckily Colby told me I could call him at anytime for help. He said he would even go out of his way to come over here for me.

"You two are incredibly close." Randy pointed out the obvious. I giggled and nodded. "Is something going to happen?" He asked. I simply shook my head.

"I don't know yet. Early days I guess." I sighed.

"I guess, but if he hurts you I will kill him" Randy said. If only he knew the truth. I felt like telling him, but I know what he would do if he managed to grab hold of Jack. I managed to sleep the rest of the journey and once we landed I texted Colby to let him know we landed safely. We grabbed our cases and made our way out where we saw my dad with Alanna. I smiled when she let go of his hand and ran to Randy who seemed surprised to see her.

"Missed you daddy" She said as we walked closer to my dad.

"Sam dropped her off this morning" Dad said as Randy placed Alanna onto her feet. I smiled and we walked to my dads car.

"Am I dropping you off home to Jack?" Dad asked. I sighed and nodded.

"Yes please dad. Come pick me up later though. I want to see mom. Might even stay the night with you all" I said and he nodded. We arrived at my home very shortly. Jack was stood outside with his arms folded. He had such an evil glare at me, the others didn't notice. I said goodbye to them as I got out of the car.

"Cecilia!" He smiled to me. He gave me a hug. I could feel him watch my dad drive away. He pulled away and opened the door. I walked inside and he slammed it shut. "You wanna explain to me what you were doing out at a nightclub with some guy?" He hissed which made my skin crawl.

"I was with Randy..." I spoke up but only quietly.

"Oh don't give me that. It was on the news. I was gonna find out sooner or later Cecilia. So what, did you sleep with him?" He growled as he moved closer to me. I felt weak already. But I knew what I had to do.

"No. I wish I did though" I said as his eyes filled with rage and he grabbed me by my hair.

"You wished that you did huh? So while I'm stuck here, you're out acting like the whore that you are" He yelled as he pushed up the stairs. I cried and tried to run up the stairs away from him.

"Stay away from me" I yelled as he grabbed my foot and I started kicking him with my other foot and managed to get him in the face. I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom and locked myself into the bathroom. I pulled out my phone and called Colby. He kept banging on the door, and kicking it. I couldn't take it. "Go away!" I screamed. Colby quickly answered his phone.

"Cecilia?" He asked me in a worried tone. I broke down into tears,

"It's Jack. He grabbed me by the hair and threw me on the stairs." I whispered.

"Get the fuck out of there!" Jack yelled.

"No!" I screeched at him.

"Cecilia, calm down. Tell him that you're going to end it, and go back into the bathroom. I'm gonna call Randy and get a flight as soon as possible." He told me.

"Please don't leave me alone." I cried down the phone.

"I'm coming to get you. I'll call Randy. Just do what I said, you will be okay." His voice softened. He calmed me down a little bit. He hung up. I stood up, my hands were shaking. My hand touched the door knob. I opened the door.

"Listen to me. Please." I croaked.

"Be quick, I'm not in the best of moods." He snapped at me.

"I don't want to be with you anymore. All you do is bully me. This is the last time, Jack. I'm leaving, for good. You can't stop me." I told him straight up. His face went red. He slapped me. I tried to block him but he kept hitting me. I was lucky enough to thumb his eyes. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door again. I went into the corner and started shaking. I wanted Randy to come soon. I looked up in the bathroom mirror and saw my lip was bleeding. I winced when I touched it.

"Open this door, Cecilia. You seriously think that we're over just like that? No fucking way. Now if you don't come out I will bust this door down." He said. I sat on he floor beside the bath crying. I didn't know what to do. I just sat here wishing for Randy to hurry up. My house was a 40 minute drive from my parents. I looked up at the door as the banging got louder and screamed as Jack managed to bust the lock.

"Leave me alone" I yelled as he grabbed me.

"You're not breaking up with me. No man is going to want you after I'm done" He said as he grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to our bedroom. I kept trying to wriggle out of his grasp and I managed to kick him on his shin which released his hold on my hair but I soon felt his fist hit my face. I fell to the floor. He started kicking my ribs. He just wouldn't stop. He grabbed my hair again, "I said if you ever left me, I'd kill you." He whispered and shoved me to the ground. "I'm the only one you love." He told me before he kicked my sides. He kept punching and kicking me. I grabbed a hold of his leg and looked up at him.

"You're right... You're the only one I love." I told him. He smirked. I quickly bit him and rushed down the stairs.

"Cecilia!" He shouted, as he followed me not shortly after. "I swear to god." He mumbled. I went to go hide. Suddenly the door knocked. He answered it. It was Randy. I sighed quietly with relief.

"She's having a bath." Jack told him. Randy shoved past him.

"Cecilia?" He called out. I slowly stumbled up.

"R-Randy." I cried. He stared at me. He was in shock with seeing my black eye and various bruises. He went red with rage and glared at Jack. Jack's eyes widened when he saw how mad Randy was. He turned to run but Randy quickly grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall.

"You really think you can just run away after what you've done?" Randy yelled at him.

"I haven't done anything. She fell! Tell him, Cecilia" Jack said as he looked at me with fear. I shook my head and locked myself in my bedroom as I heard Randy yelling at Jack and hitting him.

"Cecilia." Randy said as he knocked on the door. "Let me in" He said softly. I winced as I stood up and opened the door.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Downstairs. I knocked him out" He said as he looked at me. "Why didn't you tell me he was doing this to you?" He asked.

"You knocked him out? Randy, you can't do that. What if your bosses find out? It won't look good if one of their top stars beat up some kid." I said. I didn't like him risking his career for me.

"That bastard deserved it for laying his hands on you" he said. I nodded in agreement. He did deserve whatever was coming to him. I was so relieved, I left him finally.

"Colby was the first one to know." I spoke up but looked down at my feet. He sighed and pulled me in for a hug. I winced but hugged him anyway.

"I really wish you would've told me... the day he started. I'm just glad you left him. Colby's coming here." He told me, which made me feel a little bit better.

"Thank you for being here. Are you gonna stay?" I asked him as I pulled away from him. He shook his head.

"You're coming home with me, okay?" He said. I went to grab a bag of my things and left with Randy. We didn't really do anything with Jack. We just left him there. Good riddance.

"Did you tell mom and dad?" I asked as we got into his car.

"I had to. They saw me in such a rage" He said as he drove to our parents. "Me and Alanna were about to bake some cookies so you can help us if you want." He said as he drove.

"Nah, I think I'll just go take a nap instead" I said. I was in pain and tired.

"I can take you to hospital if you like, get checked out" He said and I shook my head.

"I will be fine." I said as he parked the car and we got out and walked into the house and I was greeted by my mom and dad.

"How are you doing?" Mom asked me. I sighed and hugged her. "I will be ok" I said as I made my way upstairs and into my old bedroom.

I looked around my old bedroom. It gave me goosebumps. All my childhood memories came flooding back. It made me happy at least. I texted Colby to tell me when he would be arriving here. I was going to drive to meet him. He told me to get some sleep. So, I threw on my PJ's, and laid in my bed. I looked up at the ceiling. All I could think about now, was Jack waking up and making his way over here for more. But, I knew I was safe for now. I soon drifted off to sleep. I was praying I wouldn't be woken up by my thoughts. I wasn't sure how long I was asleep for but I felt my bed move and I slowly opened my eyes and saw Colby sitting on my bed.

"It's about time you woke up. I've been here for ages" He said with a smile. I winced as I sat up and gave him a small smile. "How are you?" He asked.

"In pain, but I'm glad it's over." I said softly.

"If only I lived closer. I would have ripped that jerks head off" Colby said as I sighed. "You didn't deserve what he did" He said.

"Maybe I do" I said avoiding Colby's eyes.

"No you don't, you're too sweet" He said as he got up.

"I'm hungry. Since everyone has gone to bed, want to help me in the kitchen?" He asked.

"How long have you been here?" He asked as we walked downstairs.

"About an hour" He said.

"So, do you want to watch a movie? After my nap, I'm not so tired." I told him. He nodded and searched the cupboards for the popcorn. I giggled and I got a packet of popcorn down for him. He shook his head,

"I should've known it was there." He said. He kissed my cheek, and I popped it into the microwave. "What movie do you want to watch?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"I'm feeling horror today. How about 'You're Next.'? It's one of my favourites." I smiled at him. He nodded, and went to put it on. I grabbed a big bowel and threw the popcorn in it. I went to the living room to see Colby. "You're not scared of horror movies are you?" I asked him curiously.

"I kinda am. I admit." He sighed as he sat on the couch.

"I'll protect you from the bad people." I joked as I sat next to him. He wrapped an arm around me.

"That's my job." He said. I smiled as the movie began and I had the bowl of popcorn on my lap. Even though I have seen the film before it still made me jump. I looked at Colby and he jumped a few times too making me giggle. "You're so mean" He said with a pout.

"I'm sorry. You just look so funny when you're scared" I said as he ate some more popcorn.

"I'm not good with horror" He said with a frown. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You're cute though." I commented. He smiled and ate some popcorn. I stood up to go grab us a blanket. I wrapped it around us and we cuddled together. It hurt just a little bit, but I was fine. I felt so safe with Colby. I was happy I left, Jack as well. I had a feeling things were going to look up for me eventually.

"Ew, do they really have to try and have sex by his dead parents?" He shivered. I gave him a look.

"They don't, calm down." I laughed a little bit and carried on watching.

"It's so weird" He said as he kissed the side of my head. I smiled and carried on watching with him. He still got a little jumpy and him jumping made me jump then laugh. When the movie ended I saw him yawn and I stood up.

"Did my mom fix the guest room for you?" I asked as he stood up.

"Nope" He said.

"You can share with me." I said as we quietly walked upstairs.

"Only if you're comfortable" He whispered.

"Of course." I said as we made our way into my room. He smiled as he looked around at all my old things. I nudged his arm.

"Don't laugh at my twelve year old foolishness." I told him. He just shrugged. I fixed and extra pillow on my bed for him. I got into the bed. He took off his jeans and his shirt. My eyes widened and I slightly blushed. He got into bed with me.

"So this is nice." He said to break the ice.

"Thanks for coming here, for dropping everything" I said softly as he placed his arm around me.

"That's not a problem. Of course I'd drop everything for you" He said as I smiled, he was such a sweet and caring guy.

"It's my job to be here for you now" He said as he kissed my cheek. "I am super tired" He said as I cuddled into his side.

"I'm not surprised" I said as he yawned and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, sweetcheeks" He said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning with Colby sleeping peacefully beside me. I smiled at how cute he looked when he was asleep. I slowly got out of bed, being careful not to wake him and made my way downstairs. I was greeted to the smell of pancakes and walked into the kitchen and saw my mom, Randy and Alanna.

"Oh good morning sweetheart" Mom said.

"Morning mom" I said as I sat beside Alanna and opposite Randy at the kitchen table.

"Morning aunt Cece" Alanna said and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Morning sweetie" I said as mom placed some pancakes in front of Alanna and went back to making some more.

"So, where did Colby sleep ladt night?" Randy asked looking at me with a smirk.

"On the floor in my room" I said giving him a glare.

"Cece, do you have a crush on uncle Colby?" Alanna asked me as she stuffed her face with pancakes. I blushed and Randy let out a small chuckle to himself.

"See even Alanna thinks you like him." He said.

"Like who?" Colby said as he made his way into the kitchen, rubbing his temple.

"Morning." Randy gave him a nod. I nervously bit my lip as I spotted Colby smiling at me. "Sleep well, you two?" Randy laughed again. I swear I was going to kill my brother one of these days. I kicked Randy on the leg under the table and smiled at him when he winced and Alanna started laughing. "What you laughing at, princess?" Randy said looking at her.

"Cece hurt you." She said as Colby sat beside Randy.

"And that's funny? You make me want to cry, princess" Randy pouted and Alanna giggled and leaned over the table and gave Randy a kiss on the cheek."I'm going to miss you." Randy said as he picked her up and stood up. "Go get ready for the zoo" He said as he placed her down and she ran off to her room. He smiled and followed her out.

"Where's dad?" I asked my mom as she placed some breakfast down for me and Colby.

"He's just popped to the store. I'm going to go have a bath. Clean up when you're finished" Mom said. I nodded and she walked off and Colby smiled at me.

"Have you packed for the flight tonight?" He asked.

"Nope" I said.

"This is pretty straightforward. But, do you want to stay at my apartment considering we're off to Iowa tonight?" He asked me. I coughed because I choked on the pancake a little bit. I took a sip of water and he smiled at me.

"That was straightforward!" I exclaimed, "But yes. If you don't mind of course." I gave him a small smile.

"Course I don't." He told me. We finished our breakfast and decided to wash up together. I did the washing, he did the drying. I flicked some bubbles toward his way.

"Cecilia!" He groaned and began tickling me. Randy came back in and cleared his throat. I quickly pulled away from Colby and blushed.

"You two kids look like you're having so much fun." He said as he clutched onto his chest where his heart was.

"Oh you're just jealous." I stuck out my tongue.

"Do you guys want to come with me and Alanna?" He asked.

"No, you go ahead. Enjoy your last day with her." I said. "Come here and give us a hug" I said to Alanna. I was gonna miss her. She smiled and ran straight to Colby first and I frowned and Randy laughed at me.

"Colby is her favourite" Randy said.

"Yes. Uncle Colby is mine" Alanna said as she hugged him.

"I think aunt Cece has something to say about that" Randy said as I rolled my eyes at him and Alanna hugged me too. "Have a nice day sweetie. If you see the gorillas. Don't get scared because they look exactly like your daddy" I said as Randy gasped and Alanna laughed then walked back to Randy.

"Cece is mean isn't she?" Randy asked Alanna. She laughed as they walked off.

"She's so cute." Colby said as he carried on drying the dishes.

"Randy does everything for that girl. She changed him. It's just a shame his marriage didn't work out" I said as I flicked some water at Colby again.

"One of these days Cecilia." Colby laughed as he picked me up and spun me around. I squealed,

"Put me down!" I didn't want to come off as he was hurting me, I was still a little bit sore from last night.

"Fine." He mumbled and put me down gently. He gave a small pout and I poked his bottom lip.

"You're so cute." I stated making him smile at me a little bit.

"Do you want to go out today? I was thinking maybe the gym. I was going to give you one of my shirts to work out in so you didn't have to reveal everything." He said, taking a glance down.

"Your favourite shirt?" I teased him. He nodded.

"Anything for you my love." I blushed.

"Yay okay" I said then ran upstairs to get ready for the gym. Colby gave me his shirt and I put it on and put on my jogging bottoms then we walked out the house. "We can jog their. It's not too far" I said as he nodded and we started jogging to the gym. We walked in and we went straight to the weights. I sat there watching Colby with the weights. I couldn't stop staring at him. I could've sworn he was showing off to me as well.

"Like what you see, sweetheart?" He winked as I blushed again. I made my way over to the treadmill and starting jogging on it. "We should do this more often you know." He said. I nodded in agreement.

"We should. Any things fun with you." I slipped out and covered my mouth. He walked over to me and stopped the treadmill.

"Cecilia, you're full of surprises." He smiled at me.

"I don't know if that's a good or bad thing" I said as he smiled.

"It's good. But maybe it can be a bad thing too" He said and I smiled. I can never stop smiling when I'm around him. I picked up my bottle of water and he got on the treadmill. I got back on the treadmill beside him and we jogged for a while before I had enough.

"Think we should go home and shower for the flight tonight" I said as he nodded and we walked back to my parents house together. Once we got in Randy was sitting in the living room with ny parents. I waved at them then walked upstairs to my room to have my shower.

**Colby's P.O.V**

I walked into Cecilia's house, and nodded to Randy and their parents. I followed her upstairs to grab my bag I left in her room. She smiled at me, "It's literally such a shame to waste water." I looked up at her, my eyes widened. I smiled a little bit,

"Are you suggesting we shower together, Cecilia?" She looked away. I could tell she was blushing, it was cute when she did.

"I don't know." She mumbled and shook her head. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms gently around her waist.

"It's up to you. I don't mind." I told her.

"Nah. Think I'd rather keep you waiting" She said as she smiled at me and then went to the bathroom. She is such a teaser. I smiled then went downstairs with my case and joined Randy in the living room with his parents. I felt their eyes on me as I sat down. I could tell Randy had his typical smirk on his face.

"Soooo" Randy said. "How was the gym?" He asked.

"It was good. The usual." I said.

"Randy, stop making him uncomfortable. Would you like some food before you have to leave?" His mom said as she stood up.

"No thanks" I said politely.

"I'm making some food anyway" She said as she walked out.

"Seriously though, how is Cecilia?" Randy asked.

"She seems okay. I hope she's not bottling up her real feelings. She seems comfortable enough around me" I said.

"Do you ever want something serious between you both?" He asked.

"Honestly, I have thought about it but right now I think she's still feagile, she just needs comfortkng." I said and he nodded.

"You're good for her." He said.

"But, if your way of comforting is just getting her in bed for sex, I will knock you out." He warned me. I threw my hands up in defence.

"I'm a good guy. You must know this by now." I told him.

"Know what by now?" Cecilia asked as she came down the stairs. She was drying her hair with a towel. She looked all natural, it was so beautiful.

"Loverboy here was talking about you." Randy smirked at me. I gave him a glare then turned my attention to Cecilia.

"I hope it was all good stuff then." She gave me a little wink.

"Flight is in three hours, Cece." Randy told her. I was glad she agreed to come to Iowa with me. I would keep her safe. Far away from Jack. He really got under my skin.

"Gives me time to eat." She smiled.

"Fat ass" Randy mumbled and Cecilia threw a towel at him.

"I think she looks just perfect" I said and Randy rolled his eyes.

"Of course you would" Randy chuckled and stood up. He gave Cecilia a kiss on her cheek as he walked into the kitchen.

"I hope you saved some water for me. You was greedy and didn't want to share" I said as I walked closer to her.

"There's a little bit I think" She said and smiled at me. She had such a beautiful smile.

"Make sure Randy doesn't eat all the food then." I said making her chuckle. I gave her a kiss on her cheek before making my way upstairs to shower. I didn't take long in the shower. I threw on some casual clothes and headed downstairs again. Cecilia was sitting in the kitchen eating her food, chatting away with Randy. I felt happy I was welcomed in such a nice home.

"We'd better leave soon." I told Randy as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Colby, did you ask my sister to stay with you in Iowa?" He asked me. My eyes widened. I gave Cecilia a look. She started to laugh and hit her brother.

"You totally got him." I shook my head and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll get you back for that." I told her.

"No chance" She said as I sat down beside her and her mom gave me a plate of food.

"Dad not eating?" Randy asked.

"No. He's busy watching the football game on TV" His mom said as I ate my food.

"This is good Mrs Orton" I said as she smiled at me and walked into the kithen.

"Aw Mr polite" Randy said and I stuck my middle finger up at him and Cecila laughed.

"Not so polite now" She said. We finished our food and placed our bags into Mr Orton's car and he drove us to the airport. "I claim window seat on the plane" Cecilia said as Randy sighed.

"It's whatever the lady gives us. And me being so handsome I'm sure she'll give me the window seat" Randy said as I rolled my eyes. Once we got to the airport we said goodbye to Mr Orton and walked to check in.

"I'm just heading to the toilet" Cecilia said.

"Don't be long" I said as she nodded and walked off towards the toilets.

I was waiting with Randy for Cecilia to come back. She shortly came back and gave me a smile. "Ready to go?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Cecilia!" Someone called her. She flinched. I turned around and saw a guy standing there, I would assume it was Jack.

"Can we just go?" She whispered to me.

"You can't leave me, I told you, you couldn't leave me." He said, his voice growing more harsh and terrifying to her. I wrapped my arms protectively around her waist. He gave her a harsh look.

"Leave me alone. It's done, I'm staying with Colby!" She exclaimed.

"You just leave me for the first guy who gives you any attention?!" His voice raised.

"We're not together." She told him. It kinda hurt me but I didn't let it show. Randy glared at him.

"Jack, leave. She told you it was over, we need to get on our plane, now leave before I knock you out again." He warned him. He grabbed Cecilia by the hand and pulled her toward him.

"You'll always be mine." He whispered to her.

"Don't make me knock your ass out in public. Let go of her right now." I said glaring at him as I stepped closer to him. I could see how scared she was.

"You can't tell me what to do with my girlfriend" He said as Randy went to grab him.

"Randy, not here" Cecilia said softly. I stepped closer to Jack and grabbed him by the arm.

"You're fucking lucky we're in an airport right now. Otherwise you wouldn't be walking right now so if you know what's best for you, you will leave and never bother Cecilia again." I said as I pushed him away.

"You can't stop me. I will get you back, Cecilia. And there's nothing your precious boyfriend and brother can do about it" He said as Randy tried to go for him again. Randy stepped away from me, and gave Jack another look. Security were coming over to get him. Cecilia ran into my arms, and I wrapped them around her waist.

"He's gone now." I whispered to her. She nodded. We all took a moment to calm down before we went to get on the plane. Cecilia was by the window and I was next to her. Randy had his separate seat, which made me and Cecilia giggle. They were showing 'The Other Woman.' on the plane and me and Cecilia held hands and watched it together. She shortly fell asleep halfway through the movie. It was cute to see her sleeping, especially when she rested her head on my shoulder. I gave her a kiss on her head then fell asleep shortly after. After a while I was woken up by Randy who had a smile on his face.

"We're here. Get your asses up." He said as Cecilia and I stood up. After we went to get our cases Randy went to get a cab to take him to the hotel where the wwe were staying. I walked with Cecilia to my car which was parked in the airport car park.

"My baby. I've missed my baby" I said as we got into my car. Cecilia laughed as I drove to my house.

"So... your car has stolen your heart?" She asked me as she got out of the car. She went to the trunk and grabbed her case, then mine. I carried them into my house.

"Yes, I'm sorry. It's me and my car, Cecilia." I pouted. She clutched onto her heart and smiled,

"I'm heartbroken." She said before taking a step into my house. Her eyes widened at how big it was "Whoa, dude!" She exclaimed. "Do you have a pool?" She turned to face me. I nodded to her as I put the cases on the floor. "Can we... go for a swim?" She asked me.

"Of course." I smiled. She grabbed her case and looked for her bikini. I went upstairs to go and get my shorts. I changed into my shorts and walked downstairs and down to the pool as I waited for Cecilia.

"Okay don't laugh at how fat I am" I heard Cecilia say as she walked towards the pool.

"You're not fat at all" I said. "Quite the opposite actually, you look very beautiful. You have a lovely body." I said.

"Shall we jump in together?" She asked. I nodded and we stood beside each other and jumped into the pool.

"This is so cool" I said.

"I want an indoor pool at my house" She said as she started swimming from one end of the pool to the other. I smiled and sat at the shallow end and watched her feel so relaxed and comfortable. "Why aren't you coming over?" She yelled. I gave a shrug.

"I'm not that much of a big swimmer." I yelled back at her. She swam back towards me.

"Is there a reason?" She asked me as she grabbed my hand. I looked down at our hands.

"I'll tell you another time." I said and splashed some water on her face. She gave me a look of disbelief.

"This means war, mister." She smiled and flicked some back at me. I gave a chuckle and lifted her up slightly. "Let go!" She protested as she kicked her legs repeatedly. I just smiled at her and lifted her up higher. "Stop! It's warmer in the water!" She yelled as she tried pulling my hands off of her body. I laughed and threw her into the water and laughed at her when she came back up to the top. She playfully glared at me and swam towards me and started splashing me in the face. I laughed and splashed her back until she went under the water and ended up climbing on my back and covered my eyes. "Now whatcha gonna do?" She said as she laughed at me.

"This!" I said. I pulled us both underwater. She gave me a look and I pulled her close to me. Our lips were inches away from each other. I pulled us back up to take a breather.

"You got me there." She smiled at me. I nodded and swam to the ladder and climbed out of the pool. She gave me a pout.

"Why'd you get out?" She asked me. I shrugged and pulled her out of the pool. I wrapped my arms around her waist,

"We should get some take out." I mentioned. For a moment, she didn't reply. She was looking into my eyes. I felt all warm inside, she made me feel different. But, I needed to stop myself from making a move too soon. "Let's go." I grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the house.

"But the pool! It's calling out to me!" She cried. I gave out a chuckle.

"Silly woman." I said. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her. "You go shower and I'm gonna order our food and pick a dvd then shower myself" I said as I kissed her cheek. She smiled at me and went upstairs to her room. I smiled and watched her go upstairs, she looked good from behind too. I picked up the phone and ordered food from my favourite place. They said it would be 30 minutes giving me time to go shower. I then picked out 'Sex Tape' to watch, a typical chick flick I knew she would like. I went upstairs and had my shower then dressed in my sweatpants and tshirt. I tied my still damp hair up and out my face and walked back downstairs. I could see the food on the side. She was having difficulty finding the plates. I tried not to chuckle. I made my way over to the cupboard and grabbed out two plates and placed them on the side.

"Here." I said. She sighed with relief and got out our food and placed them on our plates. I went into the living room with her. She sat on the couch and my dog came running over to her. "Don't mind that cutie." I told her. She smiled. He sat next to her and I shook my head. "Great. I bring a girl home and you already steal her from me." I laughed. She smiled but shook her head and started eating her food. I put the movie on and say down, with my dog in between me and Cecilia. "Kev, you just gonna sit in between us all night?" I asked him as he rested his head on Cecilia's lap but his body was in between us on the couch.

"Aww he's jealous" She said as she ate. I chuckled and ate my dinner too while we watched the film. I smiled at her when she was laughing at the funny parts. She seemed so relaxed here. I was glad she agreed to stay here with me. My place was always lonely.


End file.
